


Saturday Morning Madness

by storm_8



Series: Joys of Motherhood [6]
Category: Women's Murder Club (TV)
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_8/pseuds/storm_8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saturday morning means sleeping in... or causing mayhem in Ashley's and Lily's case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Morning Madness

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the show or its characters. I merely borrow them for everyone's enjoyment.  
> I do own the original characters: I am quite fond of them!  
> All mistakes are mine.

It was Saturday morning and Lindsay was dead to the world. From what Cindy had managed to get out of the woman before she had passed out next to her and slept for almost 8 hours straight, her lover’s 3-day trip to L.A. because of a case had been exhausting. She’d grumbled about pigheaded idiots, slid into bed next to Cindy, kissed her and then drifted into deep slumber.

 

It was already ten in the morning and Cindy had been awake for at least an hour, but she couldn’t bring herself to move out of Lindsay’s arms and risk waking her up. Not that she was complaining about being in Lindsay’s arms, because really… why would she be complaining…? It was her favourite place in the world. So there she stayed and watched over the brunette as she slept.

 

What Cindy forgot in her morning musings was that her two daughters didn’t know their brunette mother had come back late last night and needed her sleep. So, when a very loud ‘ASHLEY!!!!’ was heard throughout the house and most likely woke some of their neighbours, Lindsay shot up, gun aimed at the bedroom door, hair sticking up and eyes wild and Cindy nearly had a heart attack.

 

Loud stomping was then heard, followed by mad laughter and more shouts of ‘ASHLEY, get back here!!’ and ‘ASH, you idiot!!’.

 

“Oh, Christ!” Cindy muttered, running a shaky hand through her hair. She looked over to Lindsay who was still holding her gun and breathing heavily. “Linz?”

 

The inspector took a few deep breaths and then sighed loudly, flopping back onto the bed. “I think some of my hairs just turned white…” she mumbled, while setting her gun back on the bedside table.

 

Cindy opened her mouth to comment, when there was a loud yell and crash somewhere in the living room. “LILY!! What the hell??!!” they heard Ashley yell, quickly followed by the redhead shouting back: “You deserved it!!”

 

Lindsay just raised a hand to her head and groaned. Cindy reached out to try and soothe the other woman, but cringed when there was another crash and Lindsay sprung out of bed and stomped out of the room.

 

“ASHLEY!! LILY!! What in the world is going on??!!”

 

Cindy sighed and quickly followed her lover.

 

******

 

Ashley had just managed to grab onto Lily’s shirt as they ran past the kitchen when they heard their brunette mother bellowing from the bedroom down the hall. Lily had stopped so abruptly that Ashley crashed into her, sending both siblings to the floor in a tangle of limbs and squeaks.

 

Once they managed to disentangle themselves and sit up, they found a very unhappy brunette inspector glaring down at them. Just like her redhead mother when faced with the ‘Boxer laser vision’, Lily grinned sheepishly and started babbling: “Mom! Hi! How are you? Didn’t know you were back-”

 

Ash clamped a hand over her sister’s mouth.

 

“What do you think you’re doing??” Lindsay asked, crossing her arms over her chest. One of her eyebrows shot to her hairline, when Ashley gave her a positively wicked grin.

 

“You see, Lily here was being a lazy bones and I had to dump a glass of cold water on her to wake her up.”

 

Lindsay was then taken by surprise when Lily growled and, faster than she could blink, tackled the brunette teen to the ground and started smacking her in the head, while grumbling about stupid, idiot sisters. Even more unexpected was Ashley throwing her sister off of her and then crawling over to hide behind her mother, still laughing madly.

 

In the end, when Cindy entered the living room, their daughters were chasing a highly amused Lindsay around the house. The reporter blinked owlishly, shook her head and then joined Martha in the kitchen, where she started preparing breakfast.


End file.
